Outcast
by Yankees01
Summary: (AU) Dean was the prince, Grace was a nobody, and they both were stuck in lives they didn't like. Dean has to find a new princess for his country… Will Grace be the one? They are both dealing with changes in this unstable world and have to adapt in their own ways. Can they help each other?
1. News

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**This is completely AU. I hope that you like it. I wanted to write some thing different. **

I hated this… I never asked for this life. I sure as hell didn't want it. I didn't care what my parents wanted; I didn't want this. I was the prince of Stamford. I had an old brother, Roman, who was perfect. I was perfectly happy being the black sheep. I didn't like being proper, correct, or diplomatic. Roman had gotten married to Natalya, it was an arranged marriage for diplomatic reasons.

"Dean!" a voice boomed and I turned to see father yelling for me. I sighed and walked in there. I knew that he wasn't going to be happy since I walked out on Paul (Triple H) telling me about my day and the upcoming events.

"Why are you always so rude?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't shrug! You will use your words!" he said to me and I sighed.

"Father, I don't want to…" I was saying.

"You are going to participate in this event! I met your mother that way and you will find your wife just the same." he said and I sighed. I didn't like being the youngest prince. I didn't even know if I wanted to get married, but now I had to all because my parents wanted me to.

I finished up and went to the gym that we had in the palace. I was grateful to see my best friend, Seth, already in there.

"Any luck getting out of it?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"They are set on this shit." I said as he laughed.

"How many girls do you get to pick from?" he asked me.

"6?" I answered trying to remember how many father had said there would be. I knew that when he chose mom he had more women to chose from, but not for me.

"You will find someone or at least a good fuck, maybe?" he said and I chuckled at his response. I just didn't want to deal with any of it.

"How are they going to pick the girls?" he asked me and I sighed. I really had to think about it; I knew they had told me.

"I don't know or give a fuck." I finally said and he smirked.

Grace POV

I sighed as my mother raved about getting that stupid piece of paper in the mail. I didn't want to do it, I didn't care, and I sure as hell didn't give a damn about who ruled this country. I hated it. I wasn't rich and we didn't have much. We had to rely on what little jobs we could get. We were living in the United Stamford and it sucked. The world had changed since all the wars, there were no alliances anymore, and it didn't feel like we had any happiness anywhere. My mother saw this as my chance to get out of here.

All families were given a skill to excel at and we worked for each other. My family were artist. We excelled at music, art, and dancing. I was skilled in the piano and painting. I had lot of siblings because it meant more money from the government. I was the middle child… it sucked. My older brother got picked up by an elite family as their personal stylist, my sister married up to an officer in the military, I was just me, my little brother was perfecting his skill at sculpting, and my little sister was just learning everything. She would be the only reason I would care about any of this.

"Grace, this will be good for you! For us! You need to think about your family." Mom said as she washed the dishes. I couldn't run away because I was drying them; that was my family job. I helped in the kitchen.

"Mom, I don't want to do this." I said.

"You always were the selfish one." she said and I rolled my eyes. I was promptly met with a backhand across the face. I was glad I hadn't dropped the plate I was drying because it would have been worse. I didn't say anything else… I knew better.

We finished with dinner and went into the living room. The weekly report was on and we were required to watch it. They somehow knew if you didn't. I was just glad that meant my father was almost home. He walked in the door, right on time, and sat down with us.

"Randy! Grace got the letter!" she exclaimed to him. I sighed as he looked at me. He already knew how I felt about it by just looking at me. He probably also saw the bruise from mother backhanding me; he also already knew what I had done without asking.

"Wonderful." he said as he sat down.

"She will make a wonderful princess." mother said as I tried to focus on the TV. I didn't want to hear it.

"Are you going to be a princess?" June asked me as she walked towards us. She was only 4 so the idea that someone was going to be a princess was still exciting to her.

"I don't' know, June." I said as she crawled into my lap. She smiled up and me nodded.

"You want me to be?" I asked her.

"Yes, so I can be one too!" she exclaimed and giggled. I knew that if I tried out and made it then she would be the only reason I wanted to win. I wanted her to grow up better than I had at any time. I also knew what waited for me here if I didn't get it… I would be holding a child soon. You got married young here and started your own life. I was almost to that age as well. Life was too complicated.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	2. Selections

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thanks for the review! **

**I had this chapter already together. I hope you like it! **

Grace POV

I sighed as I sat in my bedroom that night. Dad and I had discussed it and he thought it would be good, but wasn't going to be mad if I chose not to participate in the upcoming circus. I knew that it would be good, but I didn't want to be put on display to the whole country. I also didn't know why I was so worried about it… I wouldn't get it anyways. I was deep in thought when something tapped on my window. I quickly scrambled over and opened it; I already knew who it was. I smiled when he crawled into the window.

"Justin." I said and smiled at him.

"You are beautiful, Grace." he said and I smiled. I had been dating Justin behind our parents backs. I really liked him, but I knew what people would say. He wasn't from a well to do family. He wasn't an artist or anything deemed successful in our society. They were laborers; he worked in a factory. He never had a chance of moving up, unless he joined the military. I hoped he never did that… I didn't want to lose him.

"Thank you." I whispered back as he kissed me. I pulled out some bread and cookies that I had managed to save from dinner. We barely had enough, but I always wanted to make sure that he had food. I didn't know the last time he ate; he usually gave his food to his siblings. He was from a family of 10.

We whispered to each other and enjoyed the time together. We talked about everything, including the selection. Justin wanted me to put in for it just to appease my mother; I didn't want to. It was always stolen moments and things that I could never share with my sisters or best friend, Rosa. He left before the sun was up and I fell asleep for only a few hours before my mother woke me up.

"Grace, it's time to get up." she said.

"I don't feel good." I whined as she sat beside me.

"Come on, I wanted to talk to you about things." she said and I rolled over to look at her. She looked like she was conflicted about what she was going to tell me.

"Grace, I think that it wouldn't hurt you to put in for this, but I know you aren't thrilled about it. I will make a compromise. You can start to chose your work and go by yourself if you will please just put your name in for me. I also will let you find a husband that you want, if you don't get chosen." she said and I sighed. I hated most of the jobs she chose, and going by myself meant meeting new people. I was thrilled to hear that I could start my personal journey to find my husband; I already knew who I wanted.

"Fine." I said with a small nod. She looked so happy; I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

I got cleaned up, put on some of my mother's make up, and filled out the paperwork. We had to take it down to the city office. She got ready, got June ready for school, and we left. We dropped June off and headed for the office. We were met by lot of other girls and their families who had also gotten the letters. I was shocked when I had to take a picture, but went through with it. I probably looked goofy because I was smiling so big; I had seen Justin the moment before my picture was snapped. I knew I wasn't going to get picked, so I didn't really care how it looked.

Justin POV

I was happy when my mother invited June, Grace, and her mother over for 'girl time' as they called it. I had a job, but I knew that it would be done before they left. I was so happy that day; I couldn't wait to get home. I never wanted to go home, but today I did. I walked in to find them all talking in our living room. It wasn't much of a living room since three of us slept in there.

"Justin, it's so nice to see you." Grace's mother said. I smiled and caught Grace's eye as I walked inside. I spoke with them before excusing myself outside. I offered for Grace to join me; we walked outside to sit under our tree. We lived at the only house with a tree in their yard; I felt special because of it.

"You look so beautiful." I said as I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Justin, you can't! You know if anyone even thinks we are doing anything we can be arrested." she said and I had to smile because she cared so much about my safety. I knew that she was right though… you weren't supposed to have sex until you were married. They could arrest you and inprision you if you were caught or if a girl got pregnant outside of marriage. I knew that it helped with diseases and other things, but looking at Grace made me not care.

"Get in here…. they are having a special report on the girls who have been selected." my mother said and we ran inside. We knew that we were required to act like we cared.

"I didn't think they would chose this soon." I said and they all nodded.

They started to announce the different girls selected. They were only choosing 6, so I honestly wasn't worried that Grace would get chosen. She was beautiful enough, but we were from the southern parts of the country… no one really cared about us. They named off the first five girls; they were upper class. They girls were models, writers, an actress, a rich bitch from an elite family, and another model. They were all elite compared to us.

"The last girl must be there for pity since they said she wasn't an elite." Grace's mother said and we all nodded in agreement.

"The last girl is… Grace Savage." the report said and we all stared in shock at the TV. We were looking at Grace's picture on the screen. She looked beautiful with her reddish-blonde hair, light make up, and a huge smile. I couldn't stop her as she bolted out the door; her mother had fainted at the news. I wanted to do many things at that moment… scream was at the top of the list.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	3. Life Changing

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Moxley Gal1 & nattiebroskette- Thanks for the review!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

Grace POV

I came back home when the sun was setting; I didn't want to, but I had to. I found my dad sitting on the front steps… I was glad to see him. I knew that he just wanted me to be happy, but I didn't want this.

"Welcome back, princess." he said with a smirk and I sighed as I plopped down next to him.

"Dad…" I whined and he pulled me into a hug. He was my rock and the one person I turned to for everything. I needed him so much now.

"You will be fine. You are going to get the experience of a lifetime. I know that you can be the princess if you really want to be, but if you don't want it then you will get what you need out of it. Plus, it gives your mother the reason to say 'yes' to anything you want from now on." he said and I laughed. He was right about that.

"Who got mom home?" I asked him.

"Justin made sure she got home. They are all worried about you." he said and I nodded, but wondered if it was because it was me or because I had just been picked. I got ready to say something when the door came flying open.

"You are going to be a princess!" June said as she hugged me. I had to laugh at her, because she was too young to understand that people had choices in their life other than chocolate or vanilla.

"Grace, come in here. You are missing everything." Mom said and I sighed as Dad nudged me to stand up. I got up with him and walked inside. Grace was right on my heels; she was excited for all of us.

I spent the rest of the night listening to the phone ringing non-stop, reading over the package that had already been delivered to my house, and getting sympathy from Dad. The package had everything in it. I was having an advisor come to see me to get measurements, go over everything that will be happening, and bringing me a maid for when I leave for the palace. I didn't really know how to think of all this… maybe, it was a bad dream. I was finally allowed to go to my room and I couldn't wait.

I was getting ready for bed when I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked up and smiled; it was from Justin.

_Treehouse…midnight_

I glanced at the clock and knew that I had to hurry. I grabbed clothes and left. I didn't want to be late; I needed to see him. I crawled up there, but no one was there. I thought maybe I was early when I felt a crunch under my foot. I saw flowers and a piece of paper.

_Grace, _

_I couldn't believe it when I heard your name called… it was a nightmare. I would have never pushed you to do it if I thought you were going to make it. I know that you are beautiful, but no one cares about the lower parts of society. I don't want to see you go, so I'm not going to see you again. I have decided that the military is the best option. I can think about you the way you are before they change you. I will always remember you… sorry to do it like this, but I know this is better for you. _

_Love you always, _

_Justin_

I ran home and cried; I wanted to give up right now.

Dean POV

I sighed as Seth brought me the list of girls. I didn't really care… I had no desire to do this.

"They don't look bad." he said and I sighed as I started to look through them. They all looked the same, except for the last girl. She had reddish-blonde hair, good proportions, and came from the southern part of the country. I had no idea they were going to let one of them make it into the selection. They were thought of as lower, slower, and stupider…. maybe I could use her to get people off my back.

"Find one?" he asked me and I shrugged. I liked Seth, he was a friend, but he wasn't someone I trusted… he had told stuff to my father before. I wasn't going to let anyone know anything yet. I wanted to meet them first. I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long. They would be here in two weeks. I was dreading it.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	4. Arriving

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Seth rollins babe, pipebombdreams, kizzyfur, &nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay! **

Grace POV

I watched as things seemed to whirl around me. I had met with many more people about going to the palace. I wanted to just run away after Justin stopped talking to me. I hadn't even seen him around since the selection. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it and it sucked. My mother was over the moon about all of the attention, my father tried to console both of us, and June was so excited that I was going to be a princess.

"Grace, come in here, Mr. Sandow is here from the palace." my mom called and I sighed. I checked my reflection to make sure you couldn't tell I had been crying, and walked in there. He was a worm of a man, but I forced myself to smile at him. He had a lot of forms for me to sign, ask me redundant or stupid questions, and make sure that my arrangements were correct. I was given a list of rules to look over before coming to the palace, what I could and couldn't bring, and a few other interesting pieces of information. My mother was floored when he asked if I was still a virgin. They were checking for everything. He even took a finger prick of my blood. I knew that my privacy was close to being gone, but now it was beyond violated. I was glad when he was ready to leave.

"Grace, walk me out?" he asked and I nodded. My mom and I exchanged glances before I walked him to the door.

"I didn't want to say this in front of your mother, but you need to be warned that if the prince asked you to do anything you would be foolish to turn him down." he said and I'm sure my expression gave away what I was thinking. He chuckled and left. I felt worse about this entire process now.

A few long days later…

I sighed as I looked in the mirror that morning. I was leaving for the palace today. The town was seeing me off… I was dreading everything since I had meet with Mr. Sandow. I was allowed to bring a few items, but all I had was a duffle bag full of things. I had packed my favorite pair of jeans, some t-shirts, pictures, and my favorite stuffed animal. I didn't really have much else since my family wasn't well off.

"You look very nice." my father said as we got ready to leave. I was in a black pants suit with a blue shirt. I wanted pants since I was going to be in nothing but dresses from now until this horrible charade ended. I just wanted to quit now.

We were picked up in a nice town car and taken to the airport. I knew some people would show up, but the entire town was there. I was pulled on the small stage and the mayor thanked me for being chosen. I didn't know why, because it wasn't like it was my choice. I didn't choose to do this; I wouldn't have. I scanned the crowd and didn't see Justin. I guess he wanted to keep his word and never see me again. I said a few words, hugged my family, and stepped onto the plane. I watched as the world I knew disappeared; I just hoped the one I was stepping into was a little better.

Dean POV

I watched as the palace got ready for our new guest. I didn't care, but my parents were set on this. I knew there was no use to fight it.

"Ready for this?" Seth asked me as I was leaning on the railing that over looked the grand foyer.

"No…" I answered and he nodded.

"I'm sure you will find someone… and maybe I will too." he said with a chuckled. Seth was a player, and I knew that he had not obeyed the 'no sex before marriage' rule. I just didn't care because he was my only friend.

"Dean, meeting." my father screamed at me as he walked through the foyer. I straightened up and followed him into another boring meeting. I wasn't ready to rule, because I never wanted to have to rule.

Grace POV

I arrived at the airport and was greeted my screaming people. I guess I had become popular since the selection. I smiled and waved as I walked by, but I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't know anything, but I was ushered towards a waiting car. I had guards around me. I had been warned about this, but nothing actually got you used to the idea that 'being alone' didn't actually happen anymore.

I arrived at palace and was in awe of the sheer size of it.

"You are the last to arrive, so you must be Grace." the brunette woman, with the stern expression, told me. I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her.

"You need to be made over. The other girls are already in the process." she said and took me over to the corner of a large room.

"This is Grace… you know what to do." she told them and they all looked at me. I felt like I was their prey the way they were looking at me.

"I'm Nikki, the head stylist, we are going to help you be set apart from the competition. So, any request?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Just please don't change my hair color?" I asked her and she nodded.

I was then pulled, poked, and had everything done to me. I had before and after pictures taken of me. I didn't look completely different because they wanted to play to my natural look and being from the South people didn't wear much make up anyways. I was grateful for that, because I didn't like the amount I currently had on.

"Now, a quick interview." Stephanie said as she pulled me towards a small chair. I sat down as someone pinned my silver name badge to my dress. I went through a short series of question from a reporter and was surprised that it came so easy. I was taken into a room to see 5 other girls sitting around. They had already chosen each other so I was glad to see 2 of them smile at me. I walked over and joined them on a couch.

"You must be Grace, I'm Trinity, and this is Brie." Trinity said and I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet, ya'll." I said and they smiled. I was quickly pulled into their conversation; I was glad to have people I could talk to.

"Girls, attention." Stephanie said and we all turned to focus on her. She gave us our packets and had a guard escort us to our rooms. We were having dinner brought to us, the maids were already in our rooms waiting on us, and we were not to wander our tonight. We were meeting the royal family tomorrow.

I was given a guard and he walked me to my room. I was glad to see that it was tucked in a corner. I noticed that my room was near Trinty and next to one of the other girls I hadn't actually met yet. She seemed stuck up, so maybe I wasn't missing much.

**A/N:******Please take a second and review.****

**Please cheek out my other stories, 2nd chance & Outsider, if you have time. **


	5. First Night

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**The Reign of Maddox, kizzyfur, & nattiebroskette- Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**The Reign of Maddox, thanks for the idea, he will make an appearance later. **

Grace POV

I was greeted by two women when I walked into my room.

"Hi, I'm Paige and this is Tamina." Paige said and I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." I said as they curtseyed.

"Please, you don't have to do that." I said and they smiled at me.

"We can help you unpack." Tamina said and I smiled at them. They wanted to help, but I just wanted to be alone.

"It's ok. Thank you though." I said and they nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Tamina asked me and I had to admit that I was overwhelmed by them. I wasn't used to having people help me or being this nice.

"Do you want us to run you a bath?" Paige asked me and I glanced towards the bathroom; it was huge. The entire room was huge; I saw a balcony. I was glad to have one of those.

"That would be nice." I said and they nodded.

I sat on the bed as they got things ready. I saw the closet and opened the doors. I was surprised to see a large selection of shoes, dresses, night clothes, and jewelry.

"Do you like them?" Paige asked me as they came out of the bathroom.

"I am not used to having them." I said as I ran my hand over a light blue dress.

"They were all made just for you. We can make you something special if you need it." Tamina said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and they nodded. I wasn't ready when Tamina unpinned my name tag, and Paige started to unzip my dress.

"I got it, thank you." I said and they both gave small smiles.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not used to this." I said and they nodded.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Paige said and they turned to sit on a different couch.

"You can go for the night." I said and they both looked confused.

"I have dinner coming and the bath is fine. You both have beds that you like or rooms that you feel comfortable in. I will be fine tonight." I said, trying to reassure them.

"It's fine…" Paige said and I smiled.

"Please, go enjoy your night." I said and they smiled at me, and reluctantly left.

I took the bath and ate the dinner that was left in my room. The food was amazing; I wasn't used to this. I finally opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. I was overlooking the gardens and I instantly missed home. I felt a large anxiety attack sweep over me. I needed to get outside.

I ran to the doors, but two guards stopped me.

"Miss, you need to go back to your room." one of them said.

"No, I need to go outside." I said as I tried to get past them.

"Go back to your room or I will take you there." he threatened me. I didn't want to… I wanted outside. I needed fresh air.

"Please." I begged and tried to get past him again. He easily caught me and turned towards my room.

"Let her go… she can go outside." a voice said and I turned to see who it was. The man was tall, had disheveled hair, and looked confused.

"But, your highness…" he was saying and he held up a hand.

"I will escort her… she's not a prisoner. Open the damn door." he said with authority. I was grateful as they opened the door. I raced out there and doubled over as I took deep breathes.

"Please, sit." he said and I sat beside him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Which girl are you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Grace." I said and he nodded.

"I'm Dean." he said and I had the realization that he was the prince.

"Your highness." I said and he smirked.

"Dean." he said and I nodded.

Dean POV

I was sitting with Grace. She was much prettier in person than her picture. I felt for her since the world had just suddenly changed for her.

"Are you homesick?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I just had my entire life change because of you." she said and I nodded.

"I didn't choose to have this." I defended myself and she smirked.

"Right, so sorry that we interrupted your harsh life, your highness." she said dripping with sarcasm.

"You think it's easy living here? Having someone watch everything you do? Being critized for everything?" I demanded of her.

"What's the hardest thing you have ever had to deal with? They didn't get your food seasoned right? You don't know anything outside of these walls. You have never gone hungry because you couldn't find work, give up what you want because someone tells you they think that you should, or have so many rules placed on you that life some days don't seem like living because you are a flesh covered robot?" she hissed at me. I was surprised to hear that… and no one ever spoke to me like that.

"I… I'm sorry… forgive me. I am just as frustrated as you are." I said and she huffed.

"Why are you here? You can leave if you want." I offered to her.

Grace POV

I was grateful to be in the garden, but I didn't want to spend much more time with Dean. He was already rubbing me wrong. He didn't know anything that happened outside of his palace.

"I need to be here for my family." I said and I knew it was true. My family was receiving payments for me being here and it helped their status. He nodded in understanding.

"What does your family do?" he asked me.

"Artist." I said and he nodded.

"You paint?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I play instruments." I said and he nodded.

"I hope to hear you play one day." he said and I smiled. I remember seeing the large piano in my room and wanted to play it.

"I doubt you will keep me around long enough." I said and he smirked.

"Maybe you will be the one I am looking for." he said and I laughed.

"I can't be… I have already given my heart away once and I don't extend on it again." I said and he looked upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said and I waved it off. We sat there for a minute and I looked up at the stars. I knew that at least my father was looking at the same things as me at the moment. I knew as stupid as that was it gave me comfort.

"I will make you a deal… you can stay as long as I can let you if you agree to help me. I need an inside friend." he said and I liked the idea.

"Deal, I can be a good friend." I said and he laughed.

I was sitting beside him and he put his hand on my leg. I immediately punched him in the leg and stood up.

"I'm sorry. What was that for?" he said in a strained voice.

"I know what I was told and I am not breaking that rule." I said as he looked at me strange.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to sit next to you. I didn't have any other intentions." he said and I really didn't believe him.

"That's not what we were told." I said and he looked confused as he pulled me back to sit next to him.

"What were you told?" he asked me.

"We were told that we shouldn't tell you no about anything." I said and he turned stone faced. I saw his fist ball up and he was upset.

"That's not something you should have been told, because it's not true." he said and I nodded.

"I am sorry I over reacted." I apologized and he waved it off.

"You just have to be my friend now." he said and I felt myself smile.

We talked a little longer before we had to go back in… he told me good night and I went back to my room. The bed was so comfortable and I was out in no time.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	6. Royal Family

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Kizzyfur & nattiebroskette- Thanks for taking the time to review!**

Grace POV

The next morning I was so tried, but I manage to get through it. I sat there and let them make me up for the day. I was meeting the rest of the royal family today. I had already accidentally met Dean… I was sure I had made an idiot of myself.

"You look pretty." Tamina said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said as they pinned my silver name tag to my blue dress. I had gone somewhat conservative and worn a blue dress with 3/4 sleeves. I put on flats because I still wasn't used to wearing heels. I had many dresses I could have used from. but the fancier dresses were reserved for special guest and the nights we were on the report.

"You look nice." Trinity said as I walked out of my room. I smiled at her and was grateful to not have to walk by myself.

"Thank you, I love your dress. She was in a dark orange color with heels. I was short compared to her, so many no one would notice me.

We walked into the large dining room and sat down. I saw between Trinity and another girl. I saw that her name tag said Eva Marie. She had stunning red hair, there was no way it was normal, and looked stuck up. She was wearing a black and green dress; she had a look that would kill. I looked around at the rest of the girls. One of the girls had brown hair and a bubbly personality. She almost seemed fake… I heard one of the other girls call her AJ. The other girls was shy and blonde; she seemed almost timid. I read 'Renee' on her name tag. I had already noticed that the girls had chosen each other. I guess I fit in with Trinity and Brie, while AJ, Eva Marie, and Renee looked like they had become a clique.

"Stand." Stephanie said and we all quickly stood up. I was looking around the room as the royal family walked in. I saw Queen Linda, King Vince, and Dean following behind them. I saw him look at me and smirk. I looked away and back when Vince started to talk. He was very intimidating.

"You may all sit." he said and we all sat down.

"Thank you for joining us, in our palace, and we hope that you will enjoy yourself. You have all been given the rules and will be expected to act appropriately. I know that one of you will make my soon very happy, as well as a great addition to our family." he said and we all nodded.

"Enjoy your breakfast." he said as they started serving food.

We were eating and the food was amazing.

"Grace, how do you like the food?" Dean asked me and I was mid chew. I knew that I turned bright red as I attempted to finish my food. I didn't want to talk with my mouth food.

"Amazing, I'm sure that my sister would cry if she could taste the pastries." I said and he nodded.

"Cry you say?" he asked me.

"Yes, your highness." I said and he smirked.

"I will make you a wager… if she cries you can have anything you want and if she doesn't cry then you have to go on a lunch date with me." he wagered. I was taken back by this, but I smiled.

"I accept." I said and he nodded. I saw the king smirk and the queen trying to hide a smile.

"Please box us some of all the pastries and have them delivered to Lady Grace's family." he said to a servant. They nodded and he looked back at me.

"What do you want if you win?" he asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"A kitten." I said and he smiled. I had always wanted a pet, but it was always too expensive.

We finished breakfast and were instructed to write notes to our families. I knew that they wanted the royal family's image to improve. They had been having problems and bad propaganda lately. I was writing my letter when someone knocked on my door. Paige got up and answered it; Stephanie walked in and i stood to greet her.

"Do you have anything that you would like to work on while you spend your time in the palace?" she asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"I would like to learn about history." I said. I had always been interested in that topic; I used to bother my dad to tell me everything he knew. She smiled and it was amazing; I had never seen Stephanie smile.

"Wonderful, we can start your tutoring sessions tomorrow." she said as Brie and Trinity appeared beside her in the door way. I nodded as she left.

"We are going to walk around the gardens. You want to join us?" Brie asked me and I smiled. I liked having friends.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	7. Daily Life

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**The Reign of Maddox, kizzyfur, & nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing! Any suggestions are appreciated and considered :)**

Brie POV

We were in the gardens and it was so nice outside. Trinity and Grace were the nicest people here, other than the staff, and the other girls were just bitches.

"I am so lucky to have been chosen." Trinity said and I nodded and Grace smiled.

"I didn't think they would choose anyone from my status." Grace admitted.

"What are you?" Trinity asked her.

"Artist." she said and I was surprised. I thought that she was something higher than that; I was surprised as well.

"I wish I had a real talent." Trinity said.

"I'm sure you do… you just have to find it." Grace said. She was really nice to everyone. She was probably going to be my biggest competition.

"Oh, look, the guards train out here." I said as we all looked back to see the guards doing laps. They were all shirtless.

"He's cute!" Trinity said as a brown headed guard passed by; I'm sure he heard her because he smirked.

"Who do you think is cute?" Grace asked me and I shrugged as a blonde guy with a bushy beard passed me.

"Him, but remember we have the prince." I said as we all giggled.

"Miss Grace?" a servant said and we all looked up. The man was holding a tray with an envelope on it. Grace took it and gave him a smile before he left.

"What does it say?" Trinity asked her as she opened it.

"Nosey." Grace said and we all laughed.

"Well, apparently, my sister didn't cry so he wants to see me." she said and we both smirked at her.

"Shut up." she mumbled and we busted out laughing.

Dean POV

I was so glad to hear that Grace's sister didn't cry. I had felt something with Grace, and I hoped that one day she would see me as more than a friend. I contemplated having a person find whoever hurt her, but I knew if she found out it probably wouldn't over well. I was tired of looking at diplomatic stuff so I decided to take a walk.

I passed the gardens and saw Trinity, Grace, and Brie talking. They were all pretty, but Grace still stuck out the most. She had something about her that stuck out. I know that my mother had seen it too. My father just wanted me to be married, but reminded me daily that I didn't compare to my older brother, Roman.

"See one you like?" a voice asked me and I knew it was Seth. I turned to see him, Magnus, and Daniel standing behind me.

"They are all nice to look at." I said and they all chuckled.

"Hey, at least we know that we are up to their standards when you don't pick them." Magnus said and I nodded. I knew that soldiers were on the same level as they would be. I also knew that they would all be mini celebrities once they were sent home after I made my choice.

"Come on, we can all go work out." Seth said and I was happy with the opportunity to join them. I didn't want to work anymore right now.

Grace POV

I was happy to get a few minutes to myself before dinner. I had to dress up and I still wasn't used to having all the help.

"So, we hear that you will have a date with the prince." Paige said and I chuckled.

"Yes, I lost the bet." I said with a smirk.

"I think its a good thing." Tamina said and I nodded.

"Are you two married?" I asked them and they looked surprised that I was asking them questions.

"Um, I am." Paige said and I nodded.

"That's awesome… how long?" I asked her. She was completely taken back that I wanted to know anything about her.

"Two years… he is a cook." she said and I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked Tamina.

"No one yet." she said and I nodded.

"You will." I said and she smiled at me.

I walked to dinner with Trinity. Brie wasn't feeling well and took her food in her room. We were all talking amongst ourselves as the royal family ate at the other end of the table.

"Ladies, we need to tell you that we will have guest on Saturday so everyone is required to be on the Women's room." Stephanie said and we all nodded.

"When is your date?" Renee asked me. I was taken back because it was the first time she had spoken to me.

"I am not sure yet." I said and she nodded.

"Enjoy it… it will be the only one you get. You are trash." Eva Marie said.

"Thanks for the encouragement. I have my personality to get me through it. I am sorry that I didn't dye my hair some outrageous color just to be seen." I shot back. She looked pissed; Trinity was beside me with a smirk.

"Bitch." she mumbled and went back to eating.

"Nice." Renee mouthed to me and I smiled at her.

I got done with dinner and headed back to my room. I told Paige and Tamina they could go. They were still reluctant, but they listened. I changed into my comfy clothes and walked out on the balcony. I heard a knock and figured it was Brie or Trinity. I opened the door to see a confused Dean.

"Where are your maids?" he asked me.

"I sent them to their rooms. They need their time too." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I want a guard outside your door then." he said and I shrugged.

"Come on, i want to show you something." he said and I looked down.

"Don't I need to change?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

He took my head and started to lead me somewhere. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt ice to hold his hand. He lead me around and up a lot of stairs. We finally came to a door and he looked at me.

"I hope you like this." he said as he opened the door. I had no idea what to expect, but I wasn't disappointed as we stepped onto the roof. We could see the city, the mountains, and the stars. I was amazed at how pretty it was up here.

I was looking around when Dean pulled me to sit beside him. I was slightly surprised to see him pulling out a cigarette.

"Who knew the prince was a bad boy?" I asked as we both laughed. I was comfortable around Dean and he must have been around me… smoking wasn't exactly legal.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	8. Raids

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**The Reign of Maddox, anonymous, & nattiebroskette- Thank you for taking the time to review! Sorry for the short chapter. **

Dean POV

I was sitting in court the next day as I listened to them talk about new rules and other things. I really didn't care, but I had to try. I really didn't want to rule; I just wanted to disappear into the darkness.

"Have you found a girl you like yet?" my father asked me and I shrugged.

"Don't shrug." he hissed at me and I sat up a little straighter.

"You can take as long as you like, but remember you don't have many to choose from so choose wisely." he said and I nodded.

"I will." I reassured him.

We were listening when troops came storming into the room.

"We are under attack." they said and two of them grabbed father. I went with Seth as we made our way through the back passages and came into the large panic room. I saw the girls in there and mother. I hugged mother as the girls looked frightened.

"Go comfort them." my mother whispered and I nodded.

I walked over to Eva Marie and she threw herself at me. I sighed, but hugged her. I told her it would be ok before prying her off me. I moved onto AJ, who seemed overly confident, and was annoyed that this was taking too long. I finally got to Grace last. She was sitting in the corner with a girl that I didn't recognize.

"Grace?" I said and she looked at me with a smile.

"Who is this?" I asked as I noticed the girl had on a maid uniform.

"This is Paige. She was with me and I wanted my maid with me. She deserves to be taken care of as well." she said and I nodded.

"Very nice to meet you, Paige." I said and she gave me a small, but nervous nod.

"Are you alright?" I asked Grace and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you, but you may want to check on Eva again. You can always have the guards pull her off you. She seems to be very distraught." she said and I nodded.

"See you later, sweetheart." I said and she shot me a glare. I had found out the other night, on the roof, that she didn't like being called that. I liked getting under her skin.

Grace POV

I walked back to my room with Brie and Trinity after the raid ended. We could see some damage. They had written 'We are coming' on the walls in red paint. They had ransacked rooms, but our were unhurt.

"It was scary." Brie said and I nodded.

"Did the prince comfort you?" Trinity asked us and we bother nodded.

"He is very caring." I said. I wanted him to find someone good, and I knew that he took our friendship very seriously. I wanted to help him since he was nice enough to keep me here.

"He asked Eva to walk with him tonight." Trinity said and Brie looked almost offended.

"No worries… she's completely fake. He has to see it." Brie finally said and we were laughing as Stephanie walked up.

"Ladies, we have a special report tonight. You have to attend, and please dress up. The maids have been notified." she said and quickly walked away.

"I guess we should get ready." I said and they nodded.

I walked into my room and they had laid out a rust colored dress for me to wear tonight. I was still not used to having clothes this nice and being able to wear the nicest things possible. I showered and let them get me ready. They curled my hair and let it hang in waves down my back. I had my name tag pinned on me and walked out.

"Lady Grace?" a voice said and I looked up to see an officer standing there.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I am here to escort you tonight. They have doubled security after the raid this morning." he said and I nodded. I noted that his name tag had 'Magnus' on it.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his arm. I noticed that he had a different accent than I did. I guessed he was apart of the trade program that we had with other countries to learn new techniques within the army.

We walked in there and people were filling in. I noticed that Mike Miz was already here. He was the reporter/host of the weekly show. He was married to Maryse, the biggest celebrity from this country, and he was very popular. He was going to meet with us soon because the weekly was going to be on the girls in the selection.

I watched as the royal family came in a few minutes later. Dean and I caught each other's gaze and smiled. I sat there as the report went on. The king was reassuring the public that the rebels were not gaining any ground, but to stay vigilant. The show ended and we were dismissed to go to our rooms. They wanted us to eat in our rooms because of the clean up process.

"Lady Grace?" a voice said and I turned to see a servant looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"The prince would like you to join him for dinner." he said and I nodded. I couldn't reject the offer, and it was a good thing that I didn't want to anyways.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	9. Dinner & Surprises

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**The Reign of Maddox, kizzyfur, & nattiebroskette- Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm sorry for the delay! **

Grace POV

I had to admit that I was nervous. I was having dinner alone with the prince. I knew that the other girls would want to know all about it tomorrow. I was escorted to a room that I hadn't been to before. The guard opened the door and I walked inside to find a large movie screen, plush chairs, and food. Dean was sitting on one of the chairs and talking to a guard. The guard seemed strangely familiar.

"Grace, you are here." Dean said and I smiled, but quickly felt the air rush out of my lungs. I was looking at the guard that was with him, and I realized it was Justin. He was now a guard in the palace. I saw panic flash across his face as I tried to keep my expression very neutral.

"Grace, this is Justin. He had been brought in as a top guard for the palace. He has already fought rebels and is highly trained. He will be keeping an eye on you with Magnus." he said and I forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Grace." he said and I nodded. He was going to be an ass about this.

"You too, sir." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you, we will be fine." Dean said and Justin left as he stole one last glance at me.

"You look very nice." Dean said and I remember that I was the only one with him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted some company as I watched wrestling." he said and I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Wrestling?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It's a secret hobby… so, you are sworn to keep it or you have to deal with me." he said and I smirked back at him.

"I can handle it." I said and he smirked.

"Food?" he asked me as we walked towards a table filled with more food than the two of us could eat. I did like how he could be a normal person and not so uptight when no one was really paying attention.

We grabbed some food and went to sit on the large plush chairs. I had never been around anything so nice. I let my hand slide over the soft leather. I finally looked over to see him watching me; I felt stupid.

"I do like that you blush." he said and I blushed even more.

"Thank you." I said as I instantly felt more self conscious.

We started to watch wrestling and Dean was enrolled by this stuff. I had never seen it before and I had to admit it was as funny as it was entertaining.

Dean POV

We finished watching wrestling and I was glad that Grace had sat with me. I wanted to spend time with and see if it turned her off that I would watch it. She seemed into it. I had to still hope that I could get her to be the one I married. She already accepted me and was a friend.

"Why did you ask for a kitten?" I asked her as I walked her back to her room.

"I have never had one. I have never had a pet." she admitted and I was surprised to hear this. I had forgotten that she wasn't up in society like the other girls.

"I didn't know that. I thought everyone had pets." I admitted and she laughed.

"I bet you think that everyone owns a bed and actually gets food at night." she said and I was surprised to hear this. I thought that everyone at least had those things.

"Have you gone hungry?" I asked her.

"Dean…" she was saying, but I grabbed her arm.

"Tell me." I begged her.

"Yes, I have. I used to give my food to someone who I thought was special." she said and I was more amazed at her. She was so caring and wanted others to be better off than she was at all times.

"Is he the one you love?" I asked her.

"Loved." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you for tonight." she said and I nodded.

"I have one more thing for you." I said as I ushered her into her room. I saw the box sitting on the bed; the maids had come through. She looked at it and then back at me.

"Open it." I said and she carefully pulled the top off an gasped.

"Please, don't tell the other girls and keep it in your room. My mother is the only one who knows you have that." I said as she cuddled the kitten to her. She looked so happy.

"Thank you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome… what will you name it?" I asked her.

"I don't know… any suggestions?" she asked me.

"Name him Shield." I suggested and she nodded.

"Shield is it." she said as she petted the ginger kitten.

"Thank you." she said again and kissed my cheek. I was surprised at the feeling I got from that.

"You are welcome… good night, Grace." I said and she curtseyed to me. She knew I hated it.

"Good night, your highness." she said with a smirk.

I walked all the way back to my room with a smile on my face. I got back and Seth was at my door.

"You were supposed to walk with the other girl tonight." he said and I sighed. I had forgotten.

"I'm the prince… something came up." I said and he smirked. I was glad to have him as a close friend.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	10. Woods

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- thanks for the reviews!**

Grace POV

I was in the Common room on a saturday. I hadn't really had much time with Dean lately. I had seen Justin way to much. I would avoid him when I wasn't with Dean or the other girls. Dean was going on dates with the other girls, and the rebels were still advancing. I needed some fresh air. I walked out to the garden with Magnus.

"I'll be right over here, Lady Grace." he said and I nodded. I sat down and took in the fresh air. The weather was getting warmer and it was nice.

"You look comfortable." a voice said and I quickly stood up. I was looking at the Queen; I quickly curtseyed.

"It's alright, may I sit with you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Do you like it here?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and she smiled at me.

"You are leading the polls in the favorites." she said and I was surprised. I didn't care and I was sure that Brie was going to be ahead. She was nice, caring, opened up to everyone, and looked nice next to Dean. Brie, Eva Marie, AJ, and I were the only ones left. We had been here for 2 months and he had gotten rid of two. I had talked to my parents through letters I knew that they were glad to be receiving the payments.

"I don't believe that." I said and she chuckled.

"You should. The people like you and I know that Dean likes you. Just keep your head up. The competition is about to get more competitive." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty, for the advice." I said and I wondered if she had given it to the others as well.

"You are welcome, Grace. Just please keep your head up." she said and I nodded. She hugged me and turned to walk back into the palace. I heard shouting and saw rebels coming out of no where. I saw Magnus grab the queen, but I was too far away from them. I watched as a guard got shot and everything was happening in slow motion.

"Grace!" Justin said and turned to get me, but a rebel hit him. I saw two rebels zone in on me and I panicked. I turned and ran for the woods behind the forrest. I wanted to escape; I didn't care. I wasn't dying for this today.

I ran and heard people behind me. I kept going and found a tree. I managed to scramble up it as I lost my shoes. I waited and watched. The rebels were retreating this way; I tried to squeeze against the tree as much as I could. I saw them pass underneath me. I waited and saw a girl trailing behind; she was looking around. She spotted my flats; I held my breath. She looked up and spotted me. She smiled and curtseyed to me.

"Your highness." she said and ran off. I was completely surprised at her actions. I wasn't sure what they meant. I stayed in the tree until the sun started to fade. I climbed down and realized she had taken my shoes. I grumbled and tore off the bottom hem of my dress. I felt bad because it was a beautiful dress.

"Grace!" a voice shouted in the distance as I started to make my way out of the woods. I didn't want it to be the rebels so I started towards it before answering. I saw some guards and I recognized Seth and Magnus. They were the main ones who had been around us.

"I'm over here!" I said and they ran to me.

"Are you hurt?" Seth asked me and I shrugged. I was going to take a step when someone came out of no where and picked me up. I was confused and saw the arms belonged to Justin. I hadn't been this close to him since the last night I saw him and he left. I stared into his eyes and I saw a swirl of emotion in them as he started to carry me back to the palace.

"I can walk." I insisted.

"No, your feet are badly cut." he said and I looked down. I saw they were caked with blood. I didn't even realize it until now. I felt so tired and weak as I felt my body relax.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	11. Found

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**The Reign of Maddox, Guest, and Kizzyfur- Thanks for the review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

Dean POV

I was completely worried and pissed at the same time. They had shot at my mother, but worse of all Grace was missing.

"They will find her, Dean." a voice said and I turned to see my mother.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"I am, but I am also worried about Grace." she said and I nodded.

"What do I do mother?" I asked her and she pursed her lips together.

"You do what you think is right." she said and I was glad to hear that. I knew that Father had issues with all the girls, but I could tell that he was most unsure about Grace.

"I will handle your father as best I can." she said and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her.

"Your magesty and highness, They just called in… they have her." Paul said and we both headed downstairs.

"You should send her home." father said when we walked into the room.

"No, she survived by herself for all of this. She's not going anywhere." I said and father looked upset.

"Leave, everyone." he roared and I knew that didn't mean me.

I watched as everyone left and mother didn't look happy.

"You are going to pick someone who will help this country! You are not in this for love! You aren't fit to rule this country so far and I do not want you to pick someone who is more irresponsible than you." he hissed at me.

"I am not irresponsible! I do what I think is best and I can't help if that's not always what you think is right!" I roared back.

"You will send someone home!" he said and I took a deep breath.

"Fine, but it will not be her!" I said and he backhanded me. I stumbled back, but stood my ground.

"You are never going to be a good ruler so at least pick someone who can help you." he said and I wiped the blood off my lip.

"I will." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, I have decided to stop the payments for the families… they don't need it. And the one who does isn't worth it." he said and I shook my head. I knew that's why Grace wanted to be here. I had to convince her now that she needed to stay for me.

"They are here." a voice said through the door.

"Come on, let's make sure she's alright." father said and breezed past me.

Grace POV

"I can walk." I said as they walked up the back stairs towards the doors. Justin and Seth looked at each other, but Justin put me down. I hissed as pain shot through my feet when they touched the smooth stones.

"You are back!" a voice said as I walked into the door. Brie hugged me and I was glad to see her. She was standing with Paige and Tamina. I was glad to see them. They all hugged me as the King walked up to me.

"I am glad to see that you are back. You will get checked out." he said and I curtseyed the best I could. I was a little sad that I couldn't see Dean.

"I will take you." a voice said and I turned to see Justin. I took his arm and walked with him to the hospital wing.

"I am glad that you are ok." he mumbled and I let out a harsh laugh.

"Right, like you were glad to leave me that night." I shot back and he pulled me to the wall.

"Look, I wanted to give you a fighting chance… you needed to forget about me." he said and I shook my head.

"Like I can forget about you now." I said and started to the hospital wing. He caught up and took my arm. My legs were starting to ache a lot more. I was having trouble walking and Justin could tell.

"Hang on, Grace." Justin said as he picked me up and started to run with me. I blacked out because my legs hurt so bad.

Dean POV

I was still pissed at my father. He was being such an ass about everything. I knew that he wanted me to pick Eva, but I didn't care for her at all. She was good to look at, but she wasn't anything past that. I went and worked out with Seth after I heard that Grace was in the hospital wing. I knew that I needed to see her, but I was so mad. I didn't want to upset her or say the wrong thing.

"Just go." a voice said and I turned to see Magnus.

"What?" I asked him.

"We all know she's the favorite." he said and I smirked.

"Was she bad when you found her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She looked rough, but she's a fighter." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled before continuing on his way.

I grabbed some flowers from the gardeners and headed to see her. I walked in to see her in one of the beds. She looked peaceful sleeping. I put the flowers down and kissed her forehead; her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." I said and she gave a small smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I will be, are you?" she asked me as concern flashed across her face. She ran a finger across my cheek. I probably had a bruise from dad.

"Workout problems." I said and she gave a small smile.

"I was worried." I blurted out a few minutes later.

"Me too." she admitted with a small smile.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"Can I go back to my room?" she asked me and I looked around.

"Let me go ask." I said and she nodded.

Grace POV

I was nervous and happy to see Dean. He had come visit and brought me flowers.

"Come on, I can't take you to your room, but I can get you out of here for a few minutes." he said and I smiled.

He helped me out of bed and took my arm. We walked out to a sun room. They moon was visible through the windows and everything was peaceful. I leaned on his shoulder and we were talking about anything he could think to talk about.

"Grace." he said and I looked at him. He smiled, but leaned in and gave me an akward kiss. I smiled, but he looked upset.

"I thought that would be better." he said with a small laugh.

"Well, if I don't think it happened and you don't think it happened then we can always try it again." I said and he smiled at me.

He leaned in and we had an amazing kiss. I was already feeling better.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	12. Quiet chats

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thanks for reviewing! You are amazing! **

Grace POV

You could feel the tensions in the palace since the rebels became braver. The king made less appearances and every now and then you could hear him in the other room screaming at different people. Dean was also looking more and more stressed. The queen had started to sit with us in the common room. We had been here for 6 months so we were all used to each other. Eva was still trying to sleep her way to the royal position. Brie seemed distant some days, but I figured she just wanted to go home. I had to admit that I missed my family.

I didn't want to sit in the common room after our lessons for the day. I was walking down a hallway and listening to the rain hit the large windows. I heard quiet giggling and looked up to see Dean flirting with AJ. I looked away, but couldn't help feel jealous. I knew that he was going on dates with the other girls and spending time with him. I just felt that we were close. He would talk to me about the other girls, his father, and anything going on. I was sure that I knew things I probably shouldn't. I had already learned the different between the two rebel groups and realized that the ones who chased me into the woods were actually the peaceful ones.

"Lady Grace?" a voice called and I turned to see Magnus. I smile at him as he handed me a piece of paper. I quickly looked at it and found that Stephanie wanted to talk to me. I made my way back to the room where we had our lessons. I quietly knocked and she motioned me in.

Stephanie POV

I knew that the king was fighting to have this selection end. I also knew that Grace was our best hope for Dean. I had spoken with the queen and she loved Grace. The king didn't think that she could do a thing for the monarchy.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked me and I smiled. She was so proper for a lower level.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about the selection." I said and she nodded. I motioned for her to sit and she sat next to me.

"You are the front runner, but you need to win the king over. He's not sold on you, but the rest of you are. I know that you can help Dean, help get this country right away, and possibly stop the rebels. You are the only one who can possibly understand them." I said and she nodded, but still looked like she was processing things.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked me and I smiled at her.

"Because there are important people coming in two weeks. They are from parts of Europe. We need them to be allies. They have heard about you and some of them don't disagree with the rebels. You are the only girl here that I think would be able to talk to them. I don't think they would be immediately allies, but if you made it through the selection then it would help." I said and she nodded.

"The queen is going to test you all. You and Brie are going to work together on the guest from Europe while AJ and Eva are going to host the guest from Asia. You need to nail this." I said and she nodded.

"Are you going to tell anyone else yet?" she asked me.

"No, but I wanted you to be prepared. The queen will tell everyone in 2 days. She's also pulling for you." I said and Grace gave a small smile.

"Thank you." she said and I hugged her before she left.

"Did you talk to her?" the queen asked me as she walked in a few minutes later.

"I did." I said as I curtseyed.

"Good, she needs to win." she said and I nodded.

"Sorry if this is out of line, but what about the king?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I will take care of him." she said and I curtseyed before she left.

Grace POV

I was walking back to my room when I heard whispers. I turned the corner to my room and saw Dean kissing AJ. I was stunned and he made eye contact with me. I quickly turned around and found an alcove to hide in. I knew that it was probably happening, but I still didn't want to see it.

Dean POV

I mentally kicked myself when I saw Grace. We made eye contact and I already knew that she wasn't happy. I quickly excused myself from AJ and went to go find her. I couldn't find her, but found Seth.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I must have looked beyond frustrated.

"Grace saw me kissing AJ." I mumbled and Seth nodded.

"You are the prince. You can do that." he said and I shook my head.

"I know, but I didn't even like it. I think I want to end the selection." I said and Seth looked surprised.

"Well, you know what to do." he said and I sighed.

"Yeah, have a Halloween party." I said and he laughed.

**A/N: Review & check out my other stories.**


	13. Truths

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**MissMoose7, anon, & nattiebroskette- Thanks for reviewing!**

Grace POV

I hadn't slept much in the last two days. I was waiting for the Queen to test us and I was preparing. I had already looked up the guest I would be dealing with; I was going to win this. I had requested to Stephanie to please let me with with Brie. I had also let her in on the test, but swore her to secrecy.

I was sitting in the common room after breakfast. I hadn't really spoken to Dean since I saw him that night. He had given me our signal that he wanted to talk sometime today. I signaled back to get me when he could.

"Are you alright today?" a voice said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and smiled when Brie sat beside me.

"I guess I'm homesick." I said and she smiled at me. She really was the nicest one out of all of us.

"Just kiss and get it over with." a voice said and we looked up to see AJ standing there. She was giving us a sickening smile.

"Jealous?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes before walking away.

"I really don't like her." Brie said and I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone does." I said.

"Dean does." Eva said and we both looked at her. I didn't realize she was standing that close to us.

"What?" Brie asked her.

"Dean, he's been talking with her late at night. I know… her room is right next to mine." Eva said and Brie looked at me.

"I thought you were the front runner." Eva said as she looked at me.

"I think he wants us all to think that." I mumbled as Stephanie appeared letting us know to come to our lesson.

Dean POV

I was sitting in another meeting. I would give my input, but they were usually met with father glaring at me. He never thought anything I said was worth anything.

"Get away to the safe rooms!" a guard screamed as he came running into the room. I was ushered into the secret hallways. I followed them into my secret room. I was looking around and Mother had just arrived. I didn't see any of the girls.

"Where are the girls?" my mother barked at a guard and at that moment 3 of them came into the room. I didn't see Grace; I was starting to panic.

"Where is Stephanie and Grace?" my mother asked them.

"The rebels grabbed them. A few guards were going after them." one guard said and I saw my mother getting very upset. I wrapped an arm around her. I knew that Dad was in his room and probably happy about all of that news. He didn't care for Grace.

"She pushed us out of the way." Brie said and I looked over to see them upset. I comforted them and waited for good news.

Stephanie POV

I was running down the hallway after Grace punched a guard. I pulled her into a safe room and shut the door as a bullet ricocheted into the room. She gasped and fell over. I quickly gathered her in the corner and put pressure on the wound.

"It will be ok." I said as I started to comfort her. She nodded. The bullet had grazed her arm.

"They will come get us once this is over." I said as I gave her a bottle of water. I was glad that there were provisions in here.

"I thought they didn't shoot at us." she said and I looked at her strangely.

"Dean explained the difference in the types of rebels." she said and I smiled. He was trusting her.

"That was probably a guard. The rebels were from the north. They don't usually hurt people. They also have the star symbol on their uniforms." I said and she nodded. I was checking the wound when she gasped.

"You're a rebel." she said and I froze.

"What are you…?" I asked her as she plucked my necklace from my neck.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked me and I sighed.

"No, I was recruited by my best friend. She was planted her a maid. I know that the northern rebels can help up. They are all rooting for you to get with Dean and change this country for the better. " I said and she sighed.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked her.

"No, it's not my place." she finally said and I hugged her as much I could. I just hoped they found us soon because she had lost a lot of blood. I really wanted her to win. She was everyone's best hope. .

**A/N: Review & check out my other stories. I have a new story called Two Toned Nightmare. **


	14. Plans & Plots

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**The Reign of Maddox & nattiebroskette - Thanks for the reviews!**

Grace POV

I didn't know how long we had been locked in here, but I was in a lot of pain. I was still surprised that Stephanie was a rebel.

"What does a rebel want?" I asked her.

"We want a better life. The ability to be equal." she said and I nodded.

"Are you a traitor?" I asked her and she gasped.

"No, not really. I still follow the king and queen, but I want changes as much as anyone else. We thought that you would be the one person who could help us do that." she said. I nodded as I processed everything.

"So, are the people coming also rebels?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are rebels in their own sense. They want a peace treaty with us, but refuse to get it through the king. The think that he is too harsh or set in his ways. I know that they are going to back us if we can succeed." she said.

"What about the other rebels?" I asked her and she sighed.

"They want bloodshed. I don't want that." she said and I nodded. I was glad to actually know there were two different rebel groups and what they wanted.

"The other group are mercenaries more than rebels. They have stolen uniforms to assassinate people. They just want chaos." she said and I sighed. They truly sounded bad.

Dean POV

I still hadn't heard anything from Stephanie or Grace. The girls and mother were worried about her. I was worried, but I couldn't show outright favoritism.

"We are starting our search." Seth told me and I had the guards escort the girls back.

"I am going to help." I said and father scoffed.

"She's just one girl." he said and I was livid. My mother put a hand on my shoulder. She knew that I would go off.

"Remember, I was just one girl one time." Mother said and father looked annoyed, but didn't say anything else.

I walked off with Magnus. I wanted to find them and quickly.

Linda POV

I walked with my husband to the study and shut the door.

"You need to stop taunting him. You need to prepare him to do a good job." I told my husband. He spun around and I had seen that look many time before. He wasn't happy that I had said that to him.

"You should have given me a better son." he said and I looked away. We put on this happy, unified, and loving couple for the sake of the country, but it had crumbled long ago.

"He is the best you have. He still listens to you even after you do nothing to love him or show him any guidance." I said back.

"You will not speak to me about this anymore." he said and I laughed.

"Dear, one day you are going to wake up to see that your son won't love you, your wife is gone, and the country you hold so dearly has started to turn on you. I believe that they have already." I said and pointed to the television. The news was showing that more riots and rebel crimes were rising.

I turned to leave, but he hit me with a backhand. I was used to this and kept my composure. I bowed to him and turned to leave for my suite. I didn't want to deal with him anymore.

Stephanie POV

I was still applying pressure to the wound, but Grace was looking paler by the minute. I hoped they found us soon. I was wiping her face off when I heard the door click. I knew that we were saved.

"Stephanie?" a voice said.

"Yes, and help me! Grace is hurt." I shouted. I was surprised to see Dean rush in with Magnus and Seth. I watched as Dean scooped Grace up and left the room.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked me and I nodded.

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked them and they shook their heads no.

"We have to continue to make sure they they are together." I said and they nodded. I knew that having other rebels in the palace was going to be a good thing.

Dean POV

I ran Grace to the hospital wing. They took her immediately and I sat down. I was determined to wait.

"You found her?" a voice asked me a few minutes later and I looked up to see mother. I nodded as she sat down. I saw the tell-tale bruise under her eye. I knew that she and father had been into it again.

"I will wait… I know that your father is looking for you." she said and hugged me before I left.

I made my way to the study and found my father sitting behind his desk. He motioned for my to sit down and I did as they brought us tea.

"We need to quell these rebellions and make it look like everything is normal still." he said and I nodded.

"I suggest that we throw a ball or a masquerade party. We can bring back Halloween." I said and he looked up. I expected him to look upset, but he nodded.

"Fine, but you have to send one girl home after." he said and I sighed.

"You need to make this selection soon. You need to pick someone who can help you, and not be a distraction." he said.

"Why don't you like her?" I asked him and he let out an annoyed breath.

"She isn't helpful to you. She just doesn't have what it takes to be a princess or a queen." he said and I shook my head.

"I think she does." I said and he looked at me over his glasses.

"Fine, we will test them. I have to do away with some criminals. They can help me. We will do it in two days before the guest arrive. We will have the ball next week while the guest are here. We can use all of this to our advantage." he said and I nodded. I had a feeling that he had something else up his sleeve. I had to get Stephanie to help me with Grace.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. Check out my newest story: Two Toned Nightmare****


	15. Insights

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**cal witch, kizzyfur, & nattiebroskette - Thank you for reviewing! **

Grace POV

I was feeling better after a few days and got out of the hospital wing. My maids and Shield were very happy to see me.

"I was so worried about you." Tamina said and hugged me.

"I missed you all too." I said.

"Were you scared?" Paige asked me.

"I was, but I learned a lot." I said and they nodded.

"What do you all think of the rebels?" I asked them. I trusted my maids and I hope that they were honest with me.

"I think that some of them probably have good intentions." Paige said and I nodded. I had to think that Stephanie wasn't the only rebel in the palace.

"I wish that things were more peaceful." Tamina said and I nodded. I respected that. We were discussing different things when there was a knock at the door. We all turned to see Justin coming into the room. I had seen him a lot lately. He would check on me in the hospital.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright, Lady Grace." he said and I gave a small smile. We had talked while I was in the hospital and he knew how I felt about everything. He knew that I wanted to move on. I know that it had hurt him, but I felt better.

"I am, thank you Officer Gabriel." I said and he nodded. He left and I noticed that Paige was watching him. I nudged her and she blushed.

"Talk to him." I said and she shook her head no.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"He's a guard…" she said.

"And?" Tamina asked her.

"He's very nice." I said and realized I shouldn't know that. They both gave me confused looks. I knew that I would find out if I really trusted them now.

"I know Justin from before the selection." I admitted and they were surprised.

"You were in love with him?" Tamina asked me and Paige was shocked by her question.

"I was… in fact, I was until a few months ago." I admitted and they were surprised, but seemed to take it in stride.

Dean POV

I was going to see Grace when I heard her talking to her maids. I was going to go in, but I heard her maid ask her about being in love. I didn't know much about that part of Grace, and it was wrong to listen in… I wanted to know more about her. I was shocked and mad to find out that she knew Officer Gabriel before and I was mad to find out he was the one that hurt her. I know what hurt me the most was finding out that she was still in love with him after he came here. I know she said that she wasn't in love anymore, but she had been here a long time. I knew that we had a connection long before he came, so was she faking it?

I didn't know what to do. I knew that part of me wanted to banish Officer Gabriel. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to confront her, but the worst was that I had the idea to send her home. She infuriated me, but she also still intrigued me.

I walked away to think about anything else. I ended up in another meeting about the prisoners that my father was having punished. He was having the girls participate in sentencing them so he could see how they would handle it.

"What do you think, Dean?" he asked me.

"Give them the murderers. They need to be able to deal with the worse." I said and my father actually gave me an approving look. I was certain that AJ could handle it, but not Brie and Grace was too nice.

I got done and had my dinner sent to my room. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. I really didn't want to see her. I was doing pull ups when there was a knock at the door. I turned to see Seth walking in.

"You needed to see me?" he asked me.

"What do you think of Officer Gabriel?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"He's good. Why?" he asked me.

"Just curious. I want to know who is around me since the rebels are getting worse." I said and he nodded.

"Are you ready to do it?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I'm reconsidering. I want to make sure she's the right one. I don't know anymore." I said and he looked surprise. I knew that I had talk to them about proposing and ending the selection on the night of the Halloween ball.

"Well, ok, but I think that she is the best one." he said and I sighed.

"When you are me then you can choose her without any problems." I snapped and he nodded before leaving.

Brie POV

I was sitting in the library when Grace came in. I wanted to talk to her.

"You alright?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean… I don't think I want this." I said and she nodded.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"I have had dates with Dean, but there isn't anything there. I just don't want this." I said and she nodded.

"Are you going to ask to go home?" she asked me.

"I can't. My parents would disown me." I said and I knew that it was true. I had written my parents. My mother was always supportive, but my father just told me to do whatever it took to be queen. I didn't want to be queen.

"I'm sorry, Brie." she said and hugged me.

"Thank you, so now I'm rooting for you." I said and she smiled.

"What did she pay you to root for her and not me?" AJ asked us as she sat down.

"Nothing, but I think that she will make a good queen." I defended my statement.

"Whatever, you could never be queen." AJ said to me.

"And you could?" Grace asked her.

"Of course, I have it all." she said and Grace rolled her eyes.

"No, you have your looks which will fade, your attitude which will harder, and your connections which will probably die from a drug overdose." Grace shot back and I was shocked. AJ looked shocked. She was speechless and looked like she was going to cry. She abruptly got up and ran away. Grace sighed and rested her head on the table. She groaned and I rubbed her back.

AJ POV

I was sitting in the alcove near the stairs and watching it rain. I knew that Grace was right, but this was all that I had left. I was sitting there when someone sat next to me. I looked up to see Grace. I couldn't take it and I slapped her. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone. I'm so sorry." I cried. I knew that if we hit one another we were automatically sent home. I started to bawl and Grace put her arm around me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her between sobs.

"Because we are all stressed and none of us are still sure what we want." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Thank you. I don't know what I want either. I think that I like Dean, but at time I just don't know." I said and she nodded.

"We all feel that way." Brie said as she sat on the other side of me.

"I am so sorry that I have been mean to you all." I said and they both waved it off.

"It's a competition. We all were drawn in." Brie said and I nodded.

I had fun talking to them and we decided that this would be our meeting space to have girl talks. I knew that I would be friends with them for a long time and I am just glad that I wasn't stupid enough to almost ruin the experience.

Grace POV

We were walking back when one of the maids saw us.

"Lady Grace, are you alright?" she asked me.

"She tripped. She is embarrassed." AJ whispered to her and she nodded with a wink. We walked off and I smiled at AJ.

We walked into the room and Eva was sitting there.

"Loser." she mumbled and AJ stopped in front of her.

"We are all friends here… get over it. It's a competition, but no matter who wins we all need each other." AJ told her and she looked down.

"Eva, friends?" Brie asked her and she looked up with tears.

"I'm tired of being a bitch." she said and hugged us. Stephanie walked in later and we all sat down.

She proceeded to talk to us, the Queen came in and gave us the details of the visits. We were all excited to find out about the Halloween ball. I knew that my maids would have be an amazing costume.

"Ladies." a voice said and we all stood up to see the king. We curtseyed and he motioned for us to sit back down.

"Next week, one the day of the Halloween ball, we also have the yearly sentencing. You will all take part in it. You will all sentence a prisoner. The public needs to see that you all can be their next queen. They need to see that you will not stand for people who break the laws and hurt the country." he said and we all nodded.

He finished up and left. I had a bad feeling about the sentencing. I knew that I would probably be tested more than the others. I didn't know if I wanted to or could do this much anymore.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. Check out my newest story: Two Toned Nightmare****


	16. Ceremony

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**cal witch, guest, & nattiebroskette - Thank you for continuing to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Grace POV

We were all getting along better, but we were also all stressed. Brie and I were preparing for our guest and Eva was working with AJ. We had our guest on the day before the ball. We were preparing for the guest from Italy. I was exacted because we had so many options for what we would do.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked me and I turned to see Justin. I had hoped it would be Dean. He had been unusually cold to me lately. I wanted to talk to him, but I wasn't sure he even wanted to talk to me anymore.

"Just busy." I said and he nodded.

"How's the wound?" he asked me.

"It's mostly healed." I said and he nodded. He was one of the few people that knew I had nightmares from the attacks.

"Lady Grace." a voice said and I turned to see Seth standing there.

"Dean wants to see you." he said and I nodded. I shared on least look with Justin and left. I walked with Seth to wherever we were headed. I still got lost around her.

"Don't say anything about it." he said and I looked at him strange. He opened the door, ushered me in, and shut the doors. Dean was sitting in the floor of his room with his back shredded.

"Seth, help me." he said and I was so surprised to see the new wounds and many old scars.

"He brought me." I said and Dean's head whipped around. I saw a mix of shock, happiness, and distain.

"You can leave." he said and I walked closer. I picked up some towels that he had attempted to use and wet it in the bowl next to him. I pressed it to his back. He hissed and tried to move.

"Let me clean them." I said and he sighed.

I dabbed at them and got them mostly cleaned up. He sat still and I finally got done.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded. I knew that something had changed between us.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it." he said and I felt a pang of hurt go through me.

"Why not? We are friend." I said and he spun around quickly. I could tell he was upset again. I just wanted him to be my friend again.

"Friends? I thought friends were honest with each other." he snapped and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I hadn't told anyone about the conversation I had with either Stephanie or the other girls.

"You and Justin?" he screamed and me and I looked down. He had over heard us that day.

"That was before I met you." I whispered.

"He was the one you were in love with?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Was in love with." I said and he scoffed.

"You are an amazing actress. I fell for you… even when tried not to because you wanted to be my best friend. I just let you in and you lied to me." he said and I was trying not to cry.

"I fell for you too." I admitted and he laughed.

"You will say anything just to stay for your family. You know they stopped paying them a long time ago." he said and I nodded.

"Then why didn't you send me home?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know. I should have." he said and I nodded. I turned to leave and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't tell anyone about my back. No one needs to know how my father deals with my stupidity." he said and I nodded.

"I won't, but please don't drag this out and keep me here anymore if I don't belong here." I said and walked out. I didn't know if I wanted to be there anymore.

Dean POV

I hadn't spoken to Grace since she helped me that night. She drove me crazy. I couldn't get my mind off her, but I couldn't figure out why she didn't tell me it was Justin. I hadn't really talked to anyone about it, but Mother could tell something was off.

We were getting ready for the ceremony. The ball was also tonight. I had jewelry delivered to each girl. I hoped they liked it, but I still wanted Grace to like hers the most. I had heard that she and Brie had done much better than the other girls with the guest. Father wasn't happy about it, but the rest of us were. I knew that Grace and Brie were my two front runners. I even kept up with the polls and knew that Grace was the front runner with the people. I thought it would be Eva, but they wanted Grace. I knew that drove father crazy because she was from a lower level of society.

"Ready for this? You will have to send someone home after tonight." my father asked me as I sat next to him. We had just come in and were waiting for sentencing.

"I am. I will see how they react to this." I said and he nodded. My mother wasn't happy with this because she knew that they were all being given hardened criminals.

Brie POV

We were all nervous. The ceremony and then the ball. I was looking forward to tonight. I had heard they were going to bring our families in, but I didn't know if it was true. I missed my family so much.

"I don't think we should do it." Grace said. She had been trying to convince us just not to do this. I know that none of us were looking forward to sentencing men to prison. I didn't think I would be able to do this.

"We have to, so just get it over with." AJ said and we all nodded. Grace was going to do it, but she didn't look happy about it. We all were in very nice dresses. Grace looked like a princes in the gold and red dress she was wearing. I had picked out a purple dress. AJ and Eva picked brighter colors. The maids dressed us in the nicest dresses we had been in so far.

"Ladies, come on." Stephanie said and we all followed her. We were announced and people cheered as we walked out.

We went one by one and sentenced the prisoners to their time. I was shocked that we had harder criminals. I was expecting a thief not a rapist. I watched as it was Grace's turn. They wanted her to go last. I knew that the king just wanted her out of the selection; we all could tell it.

"What's your crime?" she asked the man.

"Murder." he said and the crowd quietly shocked. I shared a look with the other girls. We were all surprised to hear this.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him. I was surprised to hear this.

"He tried to rape my daughter and I killed him as I stopped him." he said to her. He had tears in his eyes.

"Are you sorry?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am, I just wanted my daughter to be safe." he said and I saw Grace nod. She walked down to him and stood him up. I watched in amazement as she took her earrings and necklace off and put them in his hands.

"Go pay the king your debt and be free. I warn you, though, do not do this again. You will not be so lucky next time." she said to him. He smiled at her with tears in his eyes. He gave them to the king, who took them with disdain, and waved the man away. He practically ran down to his family. The crowd was going crazy and the king motioned for the camera to cut off. I saw Dean looking at Grace with amazement. She had certainly done what none of us couldn't, but I hoped that she didn't get sent home because of it. She would make a great queen.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. ****


	17. Happenings

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Dean POV

I was amazed at Grace's actions. She had shown us all that there is story to everyone crimes. I knew that father was pissed off. He deserved it, but I knew that this was partially my fault. I had suggested to put the harder criminals in the main ceremony. I wanted to see who could do it and again, Grace showed up everyone. I knew that she was the one, but I was just so hurt.

I was called into the library with father. He had two of his advisors in there. The others were with the girls, mother, and the international guest.

"Your stupid little test failed. The people love her." father said and I nodded. I knew that I had to be careful what I should say.

"I am sending her home." he said and I felt panic go through me.

"You cannot do that. I am the only one who can send people home." I said and he glared at me.

"Send her home." he said.

"I love her." I said and everyone looked at me in shock.

"You cannot love her. She's not even in our circles. She's an outcast." he said.

"And she has shown better judgement than anyone else. She is caring, thoughtful, and understand the people." I shot back.

"I understand that people. I do. I have the ads running on TV about the rebels and everyone seems to be fine with it." Father said and I knew that he didn't understand the people. He couldn't. He had barely walked out of the castle so he couldn't know anything out of these walls.

"I am choosing her." I said and turned to leave.

"You will not be my son if you choose her. I will banish you." he said and I sighed.

"I would rather be poor and happy than King and an asshole." I said as he grew more angry by the second.

"Get out!" he shouted and everyone rushed out the door. I was the last one out and he was glaring at me.

"Do you really love her?" Seth asked me as I walked with him and Magnus.

"I do." I said as I went to get ready. I wanted to talk to Grace, but I knew that I would have to wait until tonight.

Grace POV

I was excited as I got ready. I had been sitting with the Italian guest. They were wearing the same pin as Stephanie, so I knew what they wanted. The countess was very fun and lively. I knew that she would make a good ally, but I knew also that I had pissed off a lot of people today. The other girls, Stephanie, and even the queen had told me I had done well, but I knew that the king and Dean had final say.

"You look beautiful." Paige said and I turned around. I was a butterfly, complete with black wings, and my dress had splotches of color all over it. I could extend my arms and it looked like a butterfly. I was always amazed at their creativity.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged them.

"You will surely win after he sees you." Tamina said and I smiled.

"I don't know. I made a few people mad today." I said and Paige waved it off.

"You only did what was right. You can't fault anyone for doing what they believe is right." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Are you ready Lady Grace?" a voice said and I turned to see Seth.

"Yes, thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

We began to walk to the ball.

"I will warn you that I was told to make sure you loose, but I think you are our salvation. You have to stay strong no matter what happens." he said and I smiled, but felt extreme panic shoot through me.

"Was it the king?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, but I can't do it. I will tell him that you evaded me." he said and I took a shaky breath.

"Dean loves you… just make sure that you never give up." Seth said as we got to the door. I gave him an appreciative smile before we walked into the ball. The entire room was decorated.

"You look beautiful." a voice said and I turned to see the girls. AJ was a vampire, Eva was a greek goddess, and Brie was an angel.

"You all do too." I said as they took our pictures. I still had to admit that I wasn't used to this part of the whole lifestyle. You had to have a picture for everything.

"Welcome to the ball. I hope that you enjoy this and I have a surprised for you all." Dean said as we all turned to see him standing at the top of the main stairs.

"I have brought one family member to enjoy this evening with you." he said and we all turned. I was so happy to see my father. I ran and hugged him.

"Grace, you look amazing." Dad said and I hugged him. I turned to see Dean looking at us. I sent him a smile and I was glad when he returned it.

We spent the rest of the night dancing, eating, and I was just grateful to have time with my father. I was dancing with Seth when I saw Dean talking to my father.

"You will be his." he said and I couldn't help but laugh. I blame the champagne as Seth shook his head. I danced with a few more guards since there wasn't many other people around. The King and Queen made appearances. The Queen hugged all of us and the King remained at the front of the room. He didn't even act like he wanted to be there.

I was glad when the night was winding down. I was talking to Brie, her mother, and my father.

"May I have this dance?" a voice said as a hand appeared in my face. I turned to see Dean looking at me. He was a pirate and looked amazing.

"Yes." I said after my father nudged me.

We began to dance and everyone was looking at us.

"I am sorry that I took so long to dance with you." he said as my fingers played with the hair on the base of his neck.

"I didn't think that you were going to." I admitted and he inhaled deeply.

"Grace, I can't stop thinking about you. You drive me mad, but I love you for it." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you for bringing my father." I said and he smiled at me.

"I know you and him are close." he said and I smiled.

"When are you sending me home?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Hopefully never." he said and I shook my head.

"Thank you for the dance." I said as the music ended. I curtseyed to him and he smiled as I left.

We stayed around a little longer. My father was staying near my room and I hugged him at least 3 times before going to my room. I couldn't believe that he was here. He made me want to go home.

I felt like I hadn't even slept when I was awoke by Paige.

"You have to get up. You are needed at the ceremony." she said as Tamina laid out a nice simple dress for me. I could tell that something was wrong, but they wouldn't tell me.

I walked out and my father was talking to Justin. We were escorted out to the front of the castle. They had a stage set up and a post. I was not sure what was going on, but no one looked happy. I sat down next to Eva and my father.

"We are here today to punish the traitors." Dean said as he took the stage. He wouldn't look at me; something was defiantly wrong.

I watched in horror as Magnus walked up on the stage. He was in his uniform from last night, but it was torn and disgusting.

"He will be sentenced to 15 lashings and will be banned from the country." he said and Magnus stood there looking at the ground.

"The person he was caught with will also be sentenced to the same thing." Dean said and I watched in horror as they brought the other person on the stage. I wanted to scream.

**A/N: Who is up there with Magnus?**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, please check out my other stories Two-Toned Nightmare and Family Ties. **


	18. Bad Day

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I never expected this many people to like and follow this story. Thank you for all the support. **

Dean POV

I heard Grace when Brie was brought on the stage. She gasped and was looking around. I couldn't make eye contact with her. I felt so bad, but this had to be done. She was caught with Magnus. I had given them the lightest sentence I could. I knew that my father wanted me to have both of them killed.

"Dean! Stop this!" Grace hissed, but I couldn't look at her.

THey lead Brie up and strapped her to the pole. I heard commotion as the person started to flog Brie. I saw Grace fighting to get to her. She was struggling and was removed from the area. I saw her father, Eva, and AJ come following behind her. My father looked pissed, but my mother was unreadable. I looked over to see Seth and Justin. They both looked upset at the proceeding; I felt trapped.

Grace POV

I was taken back to my room and given a sedative. My father sat with me until I cried myself a sleep. I had horrible dreams… I wanted to help Brie. I sat up l ayer and saw Tamina and Paige watching the country's news station. I saw Brie on stage, she looked scared, and upset. I couldn't believe that she had done that, but I knew that she didn't want to be with Dean. I just never imagined that she was going to be with Magnus. She had become my best friend.

"Lady Grace, do you need anything?" Paige asked me when she saw me awake.

"Where is my father?" I asked them and they both gave me a hard look.

"Where is he?!" I screamed at them. I was already having a bad a day and I didn't want anymore crap.

"I'm right here, Grace." he said as he walked into the room. He looked as if something bad had happened to him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked him.

"I have to go home." he said and I was confused. They were supposed to stay at least 2 more days.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I just got a phone call a little while ago… it's your mother." he said and I felt my breath hitch.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She's very ill. She had a heart attack." he said and I felt my mind shatter all over again.

"I want to go with you." I said and Dad shook his head.

"No, Grace, you need to stay until this is done." he said and I felt tears falling down my face.

"No, I want to see mom!" I cried and he hugged me.

"You are going home for a week, but you must come back." a voice said and I turned to see the Queen. I quickly wiped my tears and curtseyed.

"Stop that." she said and hugged me.

"Paige and Tamina, get ready her ready. Paige, you aren't married so you will be accompanying her." she told them. I gasped and looked at Paige.

"Tamina, go get Mr. Savages' things ready." she said and Tamina rushed out of the room.

"I do need a word with Grace." The queen said and everyone made themselves scarce.

I was left alone with the Queen. I had no idea what was happening… everything was still a blur.

"I am sending you home, but you have to come back. Dean loves you and he needs you. I need you to come back because you are the future. You have to win this." she said as I sniffled.

"I can't… the king hates me. I also made an ass out of myself." I said and she smirked.

"I don't care about the king. I care about my son, and yes, you did… but you showed the people that you care about more than yourself." she said and hugged me.

We finished and Stephanie walked in with Aj and Eva behind her. They all hugged me.

"You are leaving?" Eva asked me.

"I am going home for a week. I will be back." I said and they nodded.

"Please come back… none of us can do this except you." AJ said and I smiled at her.

Dean POV

I watched as the motorcade took Grace, her father, Paige, and a few guards to the airport. I had sent Justin with them knowing their past, but I needed to trust her.

"You should have made her go home permanently." a voice said and I knew that it was my father without turning around.

"No, I love her." I said as I watched the cars disappear out the gate.

"You don't know what love is." he said with a scoff.

"And you have lost your touch at being king." I said as I felt a sharp sting in my back.

"You have to take her punishment since you won't allow me to send her home." father said and he was seething.

I took off my shirt and turned my back to him. I knew that the last lashings had just healed, but I knew that Grace was worth this.

**A/N: Will Grace come back? **

**Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, please check out my other stories Two-Toned Nightmare and Family Ties. **


	19. Dark Days

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. **

**Please check out my new story: Family Ties if you have a second. **

Grace POV

The plane ride was too long before we finally landed. We went straight to the hospital. I was actually glad to see Justin with me. I knew that he would be able to see his family, plus he still fell like part of my family.

"I will be in there in just a minute." I said as we walked up to the hospital. My dad gave me a squeeze. Justin sent the other guard inside and stayed with me.

"She will be alright, Grace." he said and ruined my back. I was starting to panic. He knew that I needed a minute.

"I can't do this right now." I admitted.

"You can, and you need to. You need to see your sister." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was right. I nodded and stood up straighter. I walked in there and was immediately attacked by my little brother and sister. I picked them up and hugged them. June immediately hugged Justin and he smiled at her. He walked in there holding her and I had my little brother.

I walked in there and my mother looked horrible. My father was sitting on the bed next to her as he held her hand. I felt my heart break as I saw him trying to hold it together. We were talking when Justin's mom walked in the room. She was surprised to see all of and hugged him immediately. She hugged me, hugged my dad, and ushered my little brother and sister out. She was going to watch them right now. She didn't know that I was going to be in town so she insisted that I spend some time with my mother.

We were still there around 6 that night. My dad had only lost it once.

"I will stay with her tonight. Go stay with the other two." I told him. He looked at my mother and then me.

"Ok, but tell her how your life has been." he said as he tried to smile. I nodded as he left. Justin squeezed me and pointed out side. I knew that he would be outside the door. He was always good about giving me my space.

I sat down and took my mother's hand. She looked like a shell of herself.

"Hi Mom, I'm back for a few days. It's kinda hard to training to be a princess… I don't think I'm doing too well lately. I keep fucking up. I am trying so hard, but I keep failing. I don't really know what to do. I want to tell him so much that I love him, but I am afraid that he will reject me. I don't actually care about being the princess… I just want him." I said as I laid my head on the bed. I wished that my mother would wake up and tell me something, anything… I wanted her advice.

"Tell him." she said and my head shot up. I saw my mother looking at me out the corner of her eyes.

"Mom!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget your family once you become famous… and tell them all that I love them." she said and took a deep breath. I was worried about my mom even more now.

"I love you, Grace. I love you no matter what." she said and closed her eyes. I waited for her to open them, but nothing.

"Mom?" I asked her and nothing… I felt panic rise in me.

"I love you, Mom." I sobbed. I felt it all happen in slow motion. The nurses rushed in and I was pulled out of the room. Justin grabbed me before I could get very far. He held me as I sobbed… my mom was gone.

Dean POV

Grace had only been gone for one day and I already missed her deeply. I knew that my father was already plotting how to keep her away, but I wanted her here so bad. I was working out when Seth came running into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Grace's mom passed." he said and I sighed. I wanted to be there with her. I needed to be there with her. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. I got up and immediately went to my mother's room. She agreed that I should go and would deal with my father. I was packed and ready to leave when my father met me downstairs.

"The only reason I am letting you go is because it will look good for the family. You come right back and leave her there." he said and I was getting annoyed.

"No." I said and walked past him without another word. I got onto the plane with Seth, my servants, and more guards. I wanted to be with Grace.

Grace POV

I finally went back to my house in the early hours of the morning. My father had gone to the morgue to make sure that everything was set up for my mother. I knew that he was stressing how to pay for everything. We pulled up and there were already guards outside. I didn't think anything of it. We walked in and I saw June and David sitting on the couch with another person. I was shocked to see Dean sitting on my parents house. He immediately stood up and hugged me. I was in shock, but managed to hug his back. I felt June and David grab my legs a second later. I sunk down the floor and held them as they cried. I felt Dean sit behind me and rub my back. I was glad that he was here for my darkest days.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	20. The next day

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

Dean POV

I just sat there… I felt helpless for the first time in a long time. I knew that I couldn't say anything to actually take the pain away. She put her two siblings to bed around dawn, and sat on the couch. She looked lost. I sat next to her and put my arms around her. She burst into tears and I pulled her to me. I soothed her back and it didn't take her long to fall asleep in my arms. Justin had just walked in the door and saw my predicament.

"Can you show me where her room is?" I asked him as I scooped her into my arms. I followed him and laid her in her bed. I saw her room and realized that it perfectly fit her personality. She had pictures of places she wanted to go hung on walls, pictures with her friends, and her instruments in the corner. I followed Justin out a few seconds later. I had noticed that he was looking around her room much like I had.

"Go see your family." I told him and he looked surprised.

"I know you are from here, I know about your past with Grace, and I know that you know what that means. We will discuss it later, but for now go see your family." I said and he bowed without saying a word. I had Seth stand at the door and I fell into an awful sleep on the couch.

Grace POV

I woke up and it took me a minute to realize where I was before the awful realization that this wasn't a nightmare set back in. I looked around my room and nothing had changed. I got up and looked at the bulletin board of pictures. I saw some with my family, with Justin, and at jobs. I felt my eyes water as I saw the picture with my mother. She really was my rock and I felt like I had taken it for granted.

"Do you need anything?" a voice said and I turned to see Dean. I smiled when I saw him and shook my head.

"You have charming hair right now." I said and he quickly looked in the mirror. He tried to push it down, but it was everywhere.

"The bathroom is next door. The towels are in the closet." I said and he shot me a grateful smile.

"I sent Justin to his family." he said and I nodded before going to check on my siblings. David was asleep with his stuffed dog and June was sleeping with the blanket she had carried around since she was born. I felt so bad for them because they weren't going to know Mom like I had and I knew that their memories would probably fade over time.

"Lady Grace?" a voice said and I turned to see Seth. He hugged me before escorting me to the front door. I looked at him as he opened the door. I found Justin's family waiting; I motioned for them to come inside. They all hugged me one at a time as Justin stood in the back. We locked eyes and I knew that he was also in pain. My family had partially adopted him as well.

I received them and they were shocked when Dean walked out. He stopped them before they could make a big deal out of it. I saw Justin's sister awestruck with him; it was cute. They left as one of the guards went to grab food. I went to get a shower.

Justin POV

I walked into the kitchen and Dean was on his laptop. He looked at me and motioned for me to sit; I complied. I had no idea that he knew about me and Grace, but the fast that I was still a guard was a good thing.

"Now, I know that you hurt her. I don't want to know how, but I want you to understand that I have trust in the both of you. Do not fuck it up." he warned me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I managed to get out as he nodded.

"Now, what kind of flowers does she like?" he asked me.

"Irises." I said and he nodded.

"Go buy her some for me." he said and I nodded as I quickly left. I knew that he was doing this to me for a reason, but I wasn't in a position to fight back. I would surely lose, and I just wanted her to be happy.

Grace POV

I got out of the shower and walked into the kitchen. Dean, my father, David, June, and Seth were eating. Seth quickly got up and made me a plate. I didn't have the energy to tell them I wasn't really hungry. I picked at my food and took the bites that June fed me. I saw that my father was completely defeated and I felt worse.

"Go play, I need to talk to your sister." he said to David and June. I noticed for the first time that Dean had brought servants with him. I watched as they started to clean up the kitchen. Dean motioned for Seth to follow him. I knew that it was his way of giving us space. I looked at my dad and we both burst into tears. I had never seen my father this weak and I hated it.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


End file.
